Lux and Jones From The Beginning
by NinNinNinja
Summary: Lux and Jones, from both sides of the New friends, scenes and
1. Oblivious Meeting

Jones and Lux from the beginning!

I've been improving in my writing. I hope you like it.

By NinNinNinja

Chapter 1-Oblivious Meeting

_**Lux POV**

I was walking down what seem to be an eternal road, to find my real mum(mom). My heart was pounding, excited but at the same time terrified. My real dad, Baze had told me my radio idol, Cate Cassidy is my mum. I grew up listening to her, she is what got me through foster care, she tells the grim truth on her show, not something many people do. Something I have always respected.

Lost in my thoughts I did not see the blonde haired jock walking right in front of me. Suddenly blasted out of my daydream, I found my self on the ground, the jock on top of me.

"Sorry, sorry." I said, trying to stabilise the embarrassment in my voice.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Are you ok?" Asked The Jock.

"Yes, thank you. Are you?" I replied.

"Yep, I think you broke my fall so thanks." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh as he scratched his head in an odd manner, left to down, right to up.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"You're weird."

"Good I like to keep it that way."

We both smiled, our heads stoping for a spilt second. He was observing me, I was observing him.

He seemed innocent for a teenage boy, most I've met are sly when I have clumsily knocked them onto me. However he seemed a real gentlemen. Kind of cute too.

"Oh well." I thought. "Best to keep this random meeting to a minimum besides I couldn't give my number to a random jock, I've just embarrassed myself in front of and I have a boyfriend."

He wasn't that cute…

"Hey, you ok there? You've been spaced out for a while. I'm not that attractive am I?" He asked.

"Don't be so vain." I teased.

"You're weird too, girl."

"Whatever, boy."

"Bye then."

"See Ya, around." He said

"Don't become my stalker." I muttered, just loud enough that he could hear.

**Jones POV**

I was heading back from one of those boring days at Westmonte High when a blonde haired girl knocked into me.

"Sorry, Sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you?"

"Yep, I think you broke my fall so thanks."

She laughed as I scratched my head. She had a cute laugh, I wanted to record it just so I could play it later but I didn't know her that would be freaky…

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're weird."

"Good I like to keep it that way."

I smiled and stared into her azure eyes, I felt an intense warmth in my heart. What did it mean? She had turned quiet, I think something was on her mind but she was still fixed on me. Perhaps that something was me.

"Hey, you ok there? You've been spaced out for a while. I'm not that attractive am I?"

"Don't be so vain."

"You're weird too, girl."

"Whatever, boy."

"Bye then."

"See Ya, around."

"Don't become my stalker."

**Lux POV**

As I walked off from the blonde haired jock I couldn't help but think why he said "See ya." maybe it was just me being attracted to this random stranger making me over think things but I liked to think maybe I would see that jock again.

**Jones POV**

I walked off from the girl, she seemed nice. I couldn't help but wonder what was that fuzzy warmth I felt in my heart. Was my mind telling me something. Was she special?


	2. Have a Very Bong Birthday Part 1

**Lux and Jones From The Beginning **

**Chapter 2-Have A Very Bong Birthday Part 1**

**By NinNinNinja**

**(Not Much Romance in this chapter, just setting the foundation for the next)**

**_****Lux POV**

So there I was on my first day of Westmonte High, Baze and Cate's old school, the place I was conceived, not that much of a deal.

Besides all of this I couldn't get the jock out my mind, who was he? Why did I feel so, happy around him? Why was his smiles so warming?

I doubted I'd ever see him again, best not to think of him.

As I entered the school, I saw a small group of girls chatting, mostly just gossip about boys, and slutty girls. None of my business, but if I was going to normal for once I 'd may as well be popular, and those girls were the top dogs, probably cheerleaders. I headed over to talk to them.

"I don't know what I'm going to get Jones for his birthday."

"Just get him cash."

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"Hey, I'm Lux. So you know Jones? I know what you should get him, a lamp, it was Lenny Krazitzs, I give you a good price. He always admires it when I hang around with him." I don't why I lied, but the bong lamp from Baze must be fitting for any teenage boy, that goes out with a peppy cheerleader.

"You know Jones?"

"Yeah, we're best buds!"

"Ok. I will."

"But how do you know Jones, you're not really the type he'd hang around with because you're, uncool and well, ugly."

"Oh my god, that's so mean Rosie, you're such a b*tch."

"What I mean she probably doesn't."

Jones' girlfriend pushed Rosie away, quite forcefully. The last thing I wanted to do was break up some friends. Only to make some.

"Sorry she's always a bit of a b*tch to new people."

"It's ok."

"So bring me the lamp tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

**Jones POV**

So I entered yet another lifeless day at Westmonte, with my 'peppy' girlfriend and no people who truly make me have fun. When I think of this, I think of the blonde girl and maybe if she went to this school I'd actually enjoy my riveting experience after all in the 10 minutes we spoke, we laughed for 3/4.

I entered the school, I saw a blonde haired girl by my girlfriend, was it her?

"Hey-"

"So you know Jones?"

"Yeah."

Oh so it wasn't the girl who had made me laugh, that girl didn't know me. I continued on to my class, moping.


End file.
